When Dragons Cry
by Flowerperson
Summary: Oneshot. Hilary: the loudmouth with a fiery temper. Tyson: the owner of Dragoon. After a fight between the two dragons, they both find out that they do not want to be alone. What happens when dragons cry?


**Disclaimer: **Me no own Beyblade. OK?  
**Title: **When Dragons Cry  
**Rating: **T  
**Categories: **Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Summary: **One-shot. Hilary: the loudmouth with a fiery temper. Tyson: the same AND the owner of Dragoon. After a fight between the two dragons, they both find out that they do not want to be alone. What happens when dragons cry?  
**Feedback: **Reviews! YUM! Flames? Why would you bother?  
**Status: **One-shot drabble. NO CHAPTERS!  
**Notes: **I feel proud of myself. I am not a fan of Tyson and I really do find myself annoyed by Hilary, and yet (shock horror!) my muse has driven me to writing a drabble about them and I'm not being evil! I do not like Hilary alone or with any other apart from Tyson but with the blue haired pig… eh, she's ok.

I apologise to those that read my other stories, my laptop that had the files is… dead. I have to write the chapters all over again and now I do not have a permanent computer. I am kind of… 'hopping', if you will. I wrote this in about ten minutes whilst listening to 'When Doves Cry' by Ginuwine so expect heavy influence.

* * *

**WHEN DRAGONS CRY**

_Hilary/Tyson Drabble_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2005

* * *

The arguments seemed never ending, at least to Hilary. They couldn't go one day without fighting about pointless things such as what they were going to do, or what they should spend money on or even what they would have for dinner. It would always turn into a huge brawl, insults flying one way and accusations flying the other.

But they didn't dislike each other, and they didn't want to be apart. Neither wanted space or another love. They both loved each other and they were so alike that their personality clashed. The house was now full of shouts of rage, no declarations of love and no sweet-nothings.

This fight was a rather large subject. Hilary had made a passing comment of someday wanting the patter of little feet in their house and Tyson had disagreed strongly. He said that it would just be a brat like Daichi had been (even in their adult years, they did not get along) and Tyson wasn't 'father-material'. Besides, if it was a girl, he wouldn't want another _Hilary _about.

Hilary had retorted that she wouldn't want a son like Tyson either but then questioned why he wouldn't want to have a child. He replied that he wasn't ready for a big commitment like that. But, she said, he had married her! Wasn't that a big commitment? Wouldn't he want to have offspring? Carry on his legacy as the beyblading champion. She had thought that beyblading would persuade him into thinking of that idea, but he had told her that _no one _would be as great as the almighty Tyson Granger.

The fight had turned into a question of whether Tyson loved her, and whether Hilary thought of anyone else apart from her and her needs.

"Take a look of this picture," Hilary fumed indignantly, holding an image framed with silver and covered in transparent glass, "What is in it, Tyson? What do you see?"

Tyson frowned, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest, toned due to his beyblading training that he still went through, even if he didn't take part in any competitions, "It was taken when we were engaged. We're kissing." Hilary nodded then put the frame gently on the table beside them.

She sighed and looked up to the white ceiling, "I remember what you were saying after Kenny took the photo. Do you remember?" The blue haired man paused, thinking, but could remember nothing. He shook his head, making Hilary's eyes begin to sting with unshed tears. However, she closed her eyes and they disappeared. "You said that you loved me, Tyson. You said that you would always take care of me. You said that I was yours!" She clenched her fists by her side, shaking with both grief and fury.

The brown-eyed beyblader scoffed, "You're too damn controlling to be owned by anyone else!"

Hilary glared at Tyson with pure hate, "Did you know that then? Did you think of me that way when we kissed? When you asked me to be yours? Were they all empty promises?"

Tyson said nothing, only returned her glare with a great deal of abhorrence. After a few more moments of agonizing silence, Tyson finally erupted. "I'd do anything to shut you up! However, in the end it does no matter what I say, you are never satisfied with what I give you! You are spoiled rotten!"

Slap. The ruby-eyed woman had raised her hand and hit Tyson on the left cheek with enough power to make him turn his head slightly to the right. He narrowed his eyes at her and quaked with rage. His right hand rose slightly so that his lower arm was perpendicular with his upper arm then growled and shoved past her. The front door slammed after him, and Hilary was left in a much more painful silence.

How could he just abandon her standing by herself in a place that was so dark? Maybe she _was _too difficult, too bold and far too bossy. Was it true what he said? Was she never satisfied?

Why did they scream at each other? Why did they make each other cry?

She began to search through her soul and heart. She felt like she was trembling inside. He had made her shake before, but they were butterflies. There were no butterflies now.

Hilary did not want to be alone in the world – the cold, unforgiving reality without love. Truth be told, she _was _satisfied with Tyson. She _loved _him with all her heart. She never wanted to let him go, never wanted to fight, never wanted to make him sad, never wanted to hurt him in anyway or be hurt by him in return.

If she loved him, why did she scream at him? Did she demand too much of him? Did he love her as she loved him?

The brown-haired girl ran out of the house and after the blue-haired male she saw walking away angrily down the street. She began to run to him as warm, salty tears emerged from her ruby eyes. She longed to hug him, to kiss him, to tell him that she loved him, to express her pure devotion to the chocolate-eyed beyblader.

"Tyson!" she yelled, trying to catch up with him. The midnight sky was dark and devoid of light apart from the half-moon shining down on the earth. The moon watched the woman run after the man with a smile on its face. Love.

Tyson did love her and had probably loved him from the first time he had seen her, though first it had been rivalry. The feelings of annoyance had turned to something much stronger… love. She was everything to him and this stupid fight would not stop him from loving her but… his pride still got in the way and he continued to walk away.

He wanted her. He adored her. He loved her. He worshipped her. He cherished her. His little treasure of rubies. But did she feel the same? Was it only a fling for her? Did she have any strong feelings for him? Did she merely not want to be alone? He did want children with her, but not at the moment. Couldn't she see that he was afraid to mess it up? Knowing him, he probably would.

Wrapping her arms around his warm chest from behind, Hilary sobbed into the back of Tyson's jacket.

"How could you leave me?" she asked, "When I love you so much? It is so cold without you, Tyson. Please do not leave me. I do not want to be demanding, or bossy, all I want is your love. Will you not leave me, Tyson? Like I love you? The only thing that shall satisfy my heart is your returned love…"

Tyson turned to face her and returned her embrace. She did love him. He did love her. Hilary felt his tears on her neck as he rested his head there and she smiled weak. "Why do we scream at each other?" Tyson asked.

They cried together, grabbing each other tighter and whispering declarations of love. This is what it sounds like, when dragons cry.

* * *

Review please! I am currently on a one-shot mood and can't do continue my chaptered stories at the moment. If you have any requests, feel free to leave them in your review or email me. OR you can add me on MSN.

**EMAIL (AND MSN): **RavenofDespair13ATaolDOTcom  
**AIM: **RavenofDespair13


End file.
